DearS Cookoff
by One-sama no baka
Summary: The well known sex crazed teacher, Mitsuka has set up a DearS cookoff but it gets really haywired when all the DearS community people get involved.


This is my first fanfic. EVER. sooo please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own DearS

**DearS Cook-off**

**Chapter 1- Getting ready for school**

"Takeya, Takeya," a familiar voice called out. "Wake up, we must get ready for school," the voice called out again shaking Takeya vigorously. "Go away Neneko! I'm not in the mood. 5 more minutes alright?" Takeya said slowly as he turned to stuff his face into the pillow.

Takeya lived in an apartment with a female DearS named Ren. She was very beautiful and very busty. Everybody at Koharu High(Takeya and Ren's school)thought Ren was perfect in every department from academics to physical activity. But she had one flaw. She lacked common sense and despite the fact that she is a slave(which are supposed to be perfect from housework to his/her masters desires), she wasn't fully processed inside her caspule. Neneko, the landlady's daughter of the apartment complex went to school with Takeya and Ren. She usually was the one who wakes up Takeya for school. _BOOM!!_

Neneko burst through the door. "Takeya!" Neneko yelled furiously. "Get your ass off that futon or else I'll dump this bucket of cold water on you!" "Keh! You expect me to believe you actually have a bucket of cold water with you right now? Please!" Takeya shot back getting up for he feared Neneko's crazy threats were always 87.5 true. As his eyes wandered towards Neneko, he froze. Sure enough there was a bucket of water with lots of ice in it.

"What are you staring at?" Neneko looked at Takeya in wonderment. Then she realized it wasn't her he was staring at. It was the bucket. "Oh your staring at the bucket I have here?" Neneko chuckled. "Don't worry, you got up before I could dump it on you," she said with the most fake smile Takeya had seen. "Ano, Neneko?" Ren spoke out plainly. "When are we going to leave for school?" she asked simply out of the ordinary from the silence that stirred through Takeya's adobe. "Oh shit! Forgot about school dammit!!" Takeya shouted trying to get dressed as quickly as possible but failed miserably and only ended up flinging everything across the room."Baka!! Ren, why didn't you warn me earlier! You know you could've said something!" Takeya barked at her. "D-demo,' she whined, but before she could say anything else, Takeya threw at her another book full of insults.

Takeya absolutley despised aliens because he thought they would brainwash him and take over the world like the Sci-fi movies he was forced to watch with Neneko at around age 5/6 -ish. Neneko was fascinated by the aliens but absolutely hated the costume because it was poorly made. Takeya on the other hand was terrified by the sci-fi movies and hid behind Neneko for protection.

"Alright lets get to school already or we're gonna be late," Takeya said in a huff of exghaustion. "Your funny Takeya. Somehow you always seem to make my day," Neneko chuckled walking out the door. Ren followed suit.

Just as they were rounding a corner from the first block they spotted Miu, another DearS who has valentine pink hair and attends at Koharu High. She is good to have around for knowledge and supervision(only because of Ren and her attrocious behavior(according to Miu)).

"Oi! Miu!" Neneko called out waving her hand. "Huh? Oh ohayo Neneko-chan, Ikuhara-sama!" Miu answered walking towards them. "Ren." Miu shot a despicable glance at Ren.

Miu had always bore grudges against Ren simply because of the DearS exchange-student promotion and its aftermath. She absolutely despised every bit of Ren.

"Ren-san! Did you learn your newest spanish lessons last night?" Miu asked sternly. "No, Ren forgot about them. Ren was too busy fixing the error Ren made in the rice cooker and Ren sensed strong waves of sexual desire bouncing off o-"Sh-sh-shoosh! Uh eheh s-she d-didn't mean all that she said." Takeya stuttered between words covering Ren's mouth. "Takeya . . ." Neneko said pushing up her glasses and staring at the man who's face was beet red. "H-hey! C-can we focus on school right now and just drop the subject! Sheesh . . ." Takeya said from a yell to a jumble of mumbled words that was barely audible.

Neneko gave Takeya that -you dirty pervert, always trying to get way with an alien- look. Ren looked at Nenko, then at her master who's face was now just about to explode from the redness and the heat coming from his cheeks. Miu just stared at them followed by the awkward silence.

"Ren-san!" Miu continued as she cut through Takeya's peace and quite like a jagged blade. "You were supposed to get your work done! This is unexceptable!You are a disgrace to the DearS Community!" and on and on she rambled.

------------------------------------------------

well thats the first chap. hope it wasn't too boring, and if it was then please tell me what i should work on. thanks hope you liked it.


End file.
